


Defiance

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: AU, Accidental erections oopsie, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative!Kylo, Canine!Hux, Canine!Kylo, Claiming, Drunkenness, Grinding, Human to Animal, Hux and Phasma are really close it's sweet, Hux is 19, Hux thinks kylo smoking is hot, Hux tries to be human, In Public, Kissing, Kylo annoys the hell out of Hux, Kylo doesnt, Kylo has a crush, Kylo is 22, Kylo is extremely flirtatious, Kylo knows a lot about natural remedies, Kylo's flirting pays off a little, Kylux - Freeform, Lots of drunk flirting, Love/Hate, M/M, May contain TLJ spoilers later on, Naughty boys in the kitchen, Nerd!Hux, Party, Phasma Ships It, Regret, Rip reys washing machine, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tension, Touching, Transformation, Twister - Freeform, WHAT A BABE, Werewolf, Wevison Wednesday™, Yes the game twister, awkward talks, collage AU, heat cycle, no force, phasma is great, sorta - Freeform, what a dweeb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13044084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Collage AU:Hux's life was stable. A straight A's student, a loving best friend and a stable environment......but he keeps secret like no other.When a (conveniently attractive) Kylo Ren rocks up to a science class one day, Hux realises that he shares his secret with another.And just like that, Hux's life is flipped on its head.**SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS**





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. 
> 
> Okay, so, I'm a real sucker for a good Highschool AU, but I'm also a real sucker for a good supernatural AU.
> 
> So this happened I guess.
> 
> It's a short chapter just to kick it off. So you can get the general (lol) theme of it.

It seemed the bulk of Hux's mornings were swarmed with the new light, overslept haze of looming issues. His mind always remained as active as ever, no lingering sleepiness could brush that aside.

He sat cross-legged on his duck-down, pristine sheets that were thrown over a memory foam mattress that sat on no bed frame in an empty room. Oddly enough, Hux enjoyed the perks of moving into a new house; the echo of a cough carried through an empty room, empty with potential - much like a canvas, Hux had thought.

The screen of his laptop's glare caused Hux's eyes to narrow in the dark of early morning, his head of copper hair disheveled as it dropped a fragment over the top of his ears. Short, but still a little too long to remain tidy.

An early bird was Hux. He woke no later than 5, made his green tea and, like every day, revised on his MacBook until 6:30 as the sun began to peek through it's rural landscape that surrounded the small, English town in which he lived.

Hux had lived in the general area for all 19 years of his life. The place was sweet, quiet, littered with libraries and schools - with Hux's intelligence, he'd never found it hard to be accepted into a place of education.

Rolling his head with a click, Hux drew up his arms, hands interlinked, and stretched.

Mondays were always tedious.

•~•~•~•~

The screech of the 9:30am bell rang in Hux's ears as he cascaded down the science corridor at a quickened pace, arm clutched almost in panic around his messenger bag that clunked at his side with every step, heavy with books.

He wasn't late - not at all. But nor was he early. He dropped his eyes as the previously empty corridor began to flood with students, the chorus of chatting drawing closer to him. He sneered, tutted, then took a relieved left into his science class, heaving the door with one push.

As expected, he was not the first to be in class like he usually was. Sat at his desk was a very smug looking Dolphed Mitaka, peering from behind his great, nerdy glasses before pushing them up the bridge of his nose to meet his brow.

"Good morning Dolphed." Hux greeted lazily, nodding his head at him as a form of greeting. He waded towards him, placing his bag with a thump beside the other student before pulling out a stool to sit beside him.

Dolphed grinned, his head leaning on his arm that sat propped against the table as he peered at Hux.

"I believe that this is the first time this term that I have been earlier than you." He chimed, watching as Hux collected his needed books for the lesson to come.

"I do believe so." Hux echoed, shifting his stool into the table. "Double lesson today, Mitaka. You'll need your revision guide."

Dolphed frowned, skimming through his pile of books. "Oh. I'm not sure where it is."

Hux rolled his eyes dramatically with a click of his tongue.

"You're lucky I've got a spare." He bragged, reaching for his bag and fishing it out in one smooth action before placing it in front of the other with a patronising pat on the glossy cover of the purple textbook.

As students began to (rather noisily) make their way in, Dolphed thanked Hux.

"Soon you'll be asking to borrow bloody pens." The ginger huffed melodramatically.

~•~•~•~•

"Hey Hux could I borrow a pen?"

The redhead frowned upon the sight of the unspeakably tall blond girl leaning over his desk, knocking one of his books onto the floor with nothing more than a careless glance at it. He let out an irritated sigh as he reached down to pick it up.

"Phasma, what have you been doing for ten minutes? Have you written _nothing_?" He questioned, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a liquid fine liner.

She snorted a quick laugh. "I'm sorry, we can't all be _mean ginger writing machines_. And for your information, I have written something, but apparently it's not appropriate to write in pink gel pen."

"Well there goes all my writing pens." Hux stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes when Dolphed snickered. "Now bugger off before you get into trouble."

"See you in the refectory, Hux." With that, she poked the redhead's shoulder with her newly adopted pen, turned around and headed for her desk.

Hux's eyes followed the familiar sound of the laboratory door being opened, and the quiet humming of chatter died down to whispers as everyone turned their heads to the door.

Leaning in the doorway was a tall, lean young man, his hair falling in curls that lay across his nape and blanketed his ears that poked out of his hair a little. His face looked young, fresh - no creases, like a sheet of fresh printer paper. He was olive skinned, his face peppered with little moles that oddly added to his attractive demeanor, his chin long and sharp, his eyes slightly doe and as deep as a black sea. His lashes were long, quite flattering, added an element of grace to his features. He ran his tongue along his plump bottom lip as he took a couple of proud steps into the classroom.

But what appeared most distinctively to Hux was his _smell_. Masked in the appalling reek of cigarettes was a trailing air of familiarity, it throbbed off of him, beating like a drum.

He taught his eye for a moment, before Hux dropped his eyes to his book.

The professor cleared his throat.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Ren! Better late than never I suppose. I was starting to think you'd got lost," he chimed, a fake smile plastering his face in an attempt to be welcoming.

"Yeah," was all that "Mr. Ren" could manage. He began to make a beeline for the empty desk at the back, the stupidly large buckles and chains that hung from his clothing and shoes rattling obscenely as he did so.

"Actually, you sit-" the professor began, being cut short by a threatening glare he'd received from the new student. "Or you can sit there, I guess."

Once again, the professor cleared his throat, sharing awkward glances with a few of the people in the front row who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Anyway class, this is Kylo Ren. I would have him up at the front but uh, it seems he's already sat down. Not an issue." The professor smiled weakly at him. "I'd like you to make him feel welcome. The school he had previously been at is very _different_ to ours, so please treat him with utmost respect."

Hux rolled his eyes and scoffed, Dolphed - looking rather terrified - was quick to shush him.

"Hux?" The professor had called out, catching him by surprise.

"Yes, sir?" His voice didn't falter, bold and confident. Good.

"As I was initially intending on placing Mr. Ren next to you, I ask that you move to the back with him. I'm sure he'll benefit from your knowledge." The professor added an apologetic smile.

Hux's face hardened as he sneered, little whispers bouncing around the room.

"I'm _sure he will_ , Sir." The redhead spat through gritted teeth, scooping up his books and standing. "Look after my bag, Dolphed."

Dolphed nodded understandingly as Hux turned his back and heading to the new student, who sat with a childish pout, shifting his stool as far to the leg of the table as humanly possible.

"Okay class, continue with your work. We shall be doing a practical task in twenty minutes." The professor called, clasping his hands together.

The comforting chatter amongst his class mates arose again.

Hux pulled the stool from beneath the table and sat down with a sigh.

"Do you know what we're doi-"

"You _stink_."

Hux furrowed his brow. So, he had an accent. By the three words that he had said, Hux's best guess was American.

"How mature of you. I'll have you know I've been informed that I smell like lemons." Hux explained as he continued to write about how delocalized electrons carry heat through a conductive metal. At this rate, he was just rambling.

"I don't mean it like that. You just smell different." Kylo's voice had lowered.

Slowly, Hux lifted his head, his eyes becoming slightly wider.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

Hux knew exactly how he meant.

Kylo shrugged, the buckles of his jacket chinking as he did so. "Like, _really_ strong. I could smell you from the corridor."

"Huh. How peculiar, that's quite a scene of smell you've got."

That shut Kylo up. His head turned away as he bowed in towards his blank page.

It was silent for a moment, before Kylo spoke up again. "So what do I write?"

Hux groaned in irritation, waving his hand towards the chalk blackboard. "It says up there."

"Oh right." He took a moment to read it. "And what's a delocalized electron?"

Hux placed his pen on his book and turned to face Kylo, a pale brow raised.

"Are you serious?"

Kylo's face read a perplexed expression. "Why wouldn't I be?"

With a sigh, Hux slid his book over.

"Just write what I wrote."

From the relentless shaking of his upper body, Hux had figured that he was wriggling his leg under the table. That and the annoying jingle of his boot. Hux hated leg-wrigglers.

Nevertheless, Hux didn't say anything about how desperately irritating he was being, and watched him read the neat words on the book he'd slid over.

Kylo gnawed on the end of his pen. Hux cringed.

"In chemistry, delocalized electrons are electrons in a molecule, ion or solid metal that are not associated with a single atom or a covalent bond. The term is general and can have slightly different meanings in different fields." Kylo read aloud, before turning to Hux, pen still between his teeth. "So how to you know all this? "

"That's the Wikipedia definition. I _did_ write that at the bottom."

Hux knew this would be a long, long lesson.

~•~•~•~•

Luckily, the professor had decided to drone on for a good fifteen minutes, which was fifteen minutes he didn't have to talk to the annoying piece of work that sat next to him, munching on his pen and wriggling his leg like some sort of big, annoying worm.

He'd tried to ask him to stop during the professor's little speech, which Kylo responded with a juvenile: "Make me," to which Hux decided he didn't have the time for.

"Does everyone understand the task?" The professor asked, not expecting his class to answer, and they didn't. "Good. You've got thirty-five minutes. Make sure you write up your variables, estimations and conclusions."

Kylo suddenly turned to look at Hux. "Shit, I wasn't listening. What are we going, Ginge?"

" _Ginge_."

"I dunno what you're called."

Hux sighed, he didn't care to introduce himself. Instead, he simply explained the task and made Kylo copy his notes.

Hux frowned at the careless, childish writing of the Kylo's. "Do you not have a dominant hand?"

"Huh?" Kylo didn't look up, and continued to write.

"Your handwriting looks like turd."

Kylo glanced up at Hux and scoffed, before shaking his head in disgust and continuing.

After a few minutes, Kylo was finally done. Hux frowned at the poor effort, but decided not to voice his opinion again.

"Okay, you go and get a Bunsen Burner and I'll ask the professor if we can get started." Hux stated as he stood up from his stool and turned to look at the other.

Kylo audibly sniffed Hux's previous seat, leaning a little closer to it, but quite subtly so. The redhead paused, cocking his head at Kylo, who grabbed the his sleeve, stopping him from walking away just yet. He glanced up at Hux from beneath those thick eyelashes with dark, hard eyes.

"I mean what I said. This room _stinks_ of you. I've never met someone that smells quite like it."

Hux swallowed thickly. Luckily his choice of a turtleneck sweater had hidden the bobbing of his throat, his heart rate began to increase. "Well, everyone has an individual smell, it is not uncommon-"

"This is different." Kylo narrowed his eyes at Hux before letting him go and sniffing his fingers. "You smell odd from a distance away but..." Kylo leaned towards Hux, who watched in confusion. "...You smell _really_ good up close."

Hux didn't know whether to thank him or threaten him, so he decided to leave without a word, colour flushing his face in embarrassment as he turned away.

Kylo sat swinging his legs, deep in thought, before he'd remembered what Hux had said.

He muttered to himself a quiet, "What's a Bunsen Burner?"

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has a tantrum in a science class. Naughty boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for ya. 
> 
> There's a wee bit of Kylo being a naughty little boy at the end, and Hux is telling him to stop so guess I should warn you of dubious consent??? 
> 
> Enjoy lmao

Hux hadn't seen the likes of Kylo Ren for two days, since his last science class. He'd not even seen him around the collage at all; not skulking around campus jingling away, nor chewing pens or wriggling his legs in the refectory. Hux had started to hope that his ' _unique smell'_ had scared him away.

Unfortunately, wherever Kylo went, a scent followed, and his lingering smell in the corridors suggested otherwise.

Honestly, Hux was surprised that Kylo hadn't sussed him out yet. Hux had certainly sussed him out.

He was beginning to think that he was wondering a little to hard about Kylo recently. He was a thousand piece puzzle, and Hux had only got a single fragment.

He sat opposite Phasma in the noisy refectory. She was well into her second, greasy burger, whilst Hux had poked at his salad for the last fifteen minuets, not feeling particularly hungry.

"That reminds me," Phasma began, Hux not really listening to what she had been saying before. "Wevison Wednesday today."

The likes of " _Wevison Wednesday_ " consisted of every Wednesday, Phasma buying a bunch of junk food and a trashy (usually horror) film that they would sit and watch, decide it's waste of time, then play Mario Kart for the rest of the night on her Wii, which Hux always won - primarily because he didn't turn his Wii remote like an utter lunatic. They called it "Wevison Wednesday" because they would tell themselves that they would "actually do some revision this time" every time, but never do it. And Phasma decided that "wevison" sounded better than "revision" because it was alliteration.

Hux nodded, "And the movie tonight is... "

Phasma drummed her fingers on the table in suspense before she revealed, "The Human Centipede 3!"

Hux curled his lip up. "Gore porn." He said disappointedly. "I thought something supernatural would be more fitting."

"And why's that, wise General of Movies?"

"Because," Hux dragged out pointing a knowing finger at her, "full moon tonight."

Phasma howled. Hux scowled.

"Okay, but don't go all werewolf on me if we watch Twilight." Phasma teased.

"No way are we watching _Twilight_ , Phasma."

Phasma clasped her hands together and frowned. "Please?"

Phasma was by far Hux's closest friend, they knew all the in's and out's of each other.

When Phasma had found out about Hux's secret, she barely batted an eyelid. She had said that Hux was her best friend, and that meant that she accepted every element of him, no matter how out-of-the-ordinary it happened to be.

She seemed no more surprised when Hux had come out to her. She chuckled, said that it wasn't hard to guess, which earned her a playful smack on the shoulder from a rather red-faced Hux.

He had seen her cry, she had seen him cry.

Phasma had broken through the cold, hard barrier Hux had hid himself in.

They'd talked all night, laughed until they could stand, sobbed at a tortoise dying in " _Bondi Vet"_ , played one-man-Twister...

But most importantly, Phasma had seen Hux transform for the first time at sixteen. She'd been by his side whilst he writhed in pain, felt his bones crush and snap, felt his fingers and gums bleed onto her bedsheets, which she insisted wasn't an issue.

Phasma had been there for him.

Hux groaned, melodramatically rolling his eyes. "Fine. But just this once."

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The dread of science had arrived again, and all Hux could do is beg to the Gods that he could move back to the front with Dolphed again.

Dolphed was safe. Dolphed didn't call him smelly.

Hux had left the refectory fifteen minutes early, like every day, and began to make his way down the science corridor.

The sound of Hux's shoes tacking on the ground was the only noise that filled the near silent air. He felt oddly upbeat as he turned a corner in the corridor, down another short walkway, assorted with classrooms left and right.

As he drew ever nearer, Hux began to slow, until he had halted four doors away from his class.

He could smell Kylo.

Curiosity encouraged him to keep walking forward, towards the his scent.

It didn't take long to figure out that Kylo was already in class.

To this, Hux furrowed his brow, lingering outside the door. He was hesitant to push it open.

"Hey." Kylo greeted, flicking through a revision guide to his left hand, and - by the looks of it - jotting down notes with his right.

Hux closed the door and made a beeline towards Kylo. "Is that Dolphed's revision guide?"

Kylo made a, "Mmh" noise to confirm it.

Hux didn't really care that Kylo had stolen it. He wasn't really surprised either.

"Why are you so early?" Kylo asked once he'd briefly glanced up at Hux when he'd heard the unzipping of his bag, then the unloading of a mound of science books onto the table before him.

"I was about to ask you likewise." Hux responded simply.

"I'm revising. I can't fail another year."

Hux looked at Kylo's work, then his face. "Hm?"

"I'm twenty-two, at the rate I'm going I'll be in school until I'm forty." Kylo stated bluntly, snatching one of Hux's books and flicking through the pages.

Hux ignored Kylo's rude grabbing of someone else's property. "You don't look twenty-two. In fact you don't even look much older than me."

"You are?"

"Nineteen."

Kylo looked up at Hux doubtfully. "No _way_."

"I wouldn't lie." Hux shrugged, still standing before Kylo. He didn't fancy taking a seat, not yet.

"You were bumped up?"

"Yeah. It just means I've got to do my last year twice. Extra revision I suppose."

Hux wasn't sure why talking to Kylo was slightly comforting when he wasn't being a shitbag. He was quite easy to get along with if you tried, but he was cold, distant. Much like himself. Hux was sure Kylo had more substance to him that an oddly dressed, rebellious, edgy teen who actually turned out to be an adult.

"If you don't mind me asking," Hux began, his cautiousness masked in confidence, "Why are you retaking this year a second time?"

Kylo let out a quiet, thoughtful sigh.

"Back in American, I was an orphan, considered too young to live alone without parents. So, I was moved from foster parent to foster parent because I was a little shit. Still am. Now I'm here I can live alone, but because I never went to school I have to retake two years." Kylo explained, fiddling with the peeling cover of Dolphed's revision guide, not really engaging with Hux in any way but verbally.

Hux nodded in understanding. So, Kylo was an orphan too?

"Well you can borrow my old books and revision guides if you want. They're from last year but you'll probably need them."

Kylo glanced up at Hux, who caught his eye in a hold of contact.

"Thanks Ginge."

"Hux. By the way."

"I know."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Science was ticking by with only twenty minutes to go.

Besides the occasional asking for answers, Kylo hadn't spoken to Hux much in the lesson. Nor the opposite. But it was quite a tense, uncomfortable silence. Hux had figured Kylo was probably stressed. What about, Hux didn't know.

Kylo wriggled his leg all lesson.

He'd chewed the sweet life out of his pen.

Hux glanced over at him with slight concern, but mostly annoyance. He looked shifty, eyes darting around the room until they met Hux's.

"Stop _looking_ at me." Kylo scowled.

"Stop wriggling like a rat in a trap."

"Why?"

"It's annoying."

" _You're_ annoying."

"Good one. You're a master of comebacks."

"Fuck off."

"Another masterly move from the comeback master."

Kylo balled his fists, gritted his teeth. "I strongly advise you to _shut the fuck up_."

Hux scoffed. "Consider me alarmed," he teased sarcastically.

With a firm slam of his fist against the table, Kylo lowered his head, peering at Hux from beneath his brow that knitted in the middle.

The class grew silent, turning at throw questioning glances towards Kylo.

Hux laughed, holding his hands up defensively. "What are you so angry about?"

Kylo pushed his stool from under him with a screech, rising to his feet and with a "fuck you" and a display of middle fingers.

With that, Kylo thundered from the classroom with little more than a second thought.

The room was silent for a moment.

Hux, with a dramatic groan, quietly slid off his stool. "I'll see if he's okay."

The professor looked at him with a nervous glance. "No-no Mr. Hux, I'm sure it'll be alright."

Phasma gave a concerned look from a row away, which Hux restored with a reassuring nod as he made his way to the door.

"Mr. Hux!"

But Hux had already left.

As expected, Kylo wasn't loitering around the science corridor, in fact he was no where to be seen.

Hux, lowered his head, inhaling deeply. Kylo's smell was far from missable.

Once he'd tracked his scent, he smugly grinned, beginning to follow where the tale telling track took him.

Beginning to pick up his pace, Hux turned the corner of the science corridor, the scent growing thicker, closer, flooding his nose.

Hux could smell the rage on Kylo before he'd even known where he was.

He had always tried to shove back the other side of him. He despised it with a passion. Not a night went by that Hux wished to be simply human. However, it did come with its perks - incredibly heightened senses being one of them.

He walked a few more steps and halted, tilting his nose up slightly.

He stood confused in the middle of the empty, silent corridor. He couldn't smell Kylo beyond where he stood, yet, the man was nowhere to be seen.

A glance to his right revealed that his senses had not let him down.

There was a small door, far smaller than the doors of the classrooms. Hux took a hesitant step towards it.

He took another.

"Kylo?"

A low grumble emitted from the small storage room.

Hux's felt his heart stammer in panic. Instinctively, he placed his hand on the door handle, not yet daring to open it.

A louder grumble.

"Listen, you need to calm down-" Hux began in a frenzied state of concern.

" _Leave_ ," came the slightly amplified warning.

That was the last thing the redhead was prepared to do.

Hux steadily gathered the courage to push the door away from him, resulting in it being slightly agar.

The overwhelming variety of smells flooded Hux's nose. He swallowed hard.

"Kylo?"

A steady breathing was the only response he'd been given.

Swallowing what doubt he had, Hux slowly entered the small, dark room.

He didn't turn to face the door when he closed it with a click.

Hux gasped when he felt a hand's hard grip on the front of his shirt, the warmth of Kylo's face close to his as he allowed a slow, dangerous growl rumble from the back of his throat.

The redhead knew that the other could see him, but Hux had clasped his eyes shut.

He began to feel the familiar prickle of sweat arise as he felt the tickle of Kylo's wild hair against his skin, the other leaning down to smell Hux's neck, barely a centimeter from his skin.

Hux cocked his neck in the opposite direction of Kylo's lingering nose.

"Kylo, listen-" Hux's voice had become low, rough.

"Open your eyes." Kylo mumbled as he moved his head back, grasp tightening on Hux's chest, feeling his heart throb unforgivingly.

Hux let out a shaking, nervous breath and a near silent, "No".

Ren murmured a threatening growl once more, leaning close to Hux's ears. " _Open your eyes, Hux."_

Slowly, Hux's obeyed.

Kylo's expression was solid, his nose swollen at the bridge, ears elongated and pointed at the tips, now with small patches of short, black fur covering them, peeking out of his hair. His lips were curled upwards into a snarl, his gums retracted, teeth, mainly his canines, pointed with a dark ivory finish where his gums once were. His eyes were not what Hux had previously expected. They were black, with a thick, bold ring of fiery orange bleeding from a string of amber surrounding his pupils.

Kylo grinned.

Hux's eyes automatically adjusted to the dark, this own irises glowing a pale yellow that clouded in to a dark, ochre ring. His pupils had expanded to adjust to the dark, the contrast of light against dark being seen as clear as day, even through half lidded eyes.

"Are you... Are you a wolf?" Hux's voice was a whisper, quiet and curious.

Kylo scoffed. "No. Werewolves don't exist."

Hux's eyes focused on anything but the close proximity of Kylo's face to his.

Cocking his brow, the taller of the two asked, "Why, are you?" in a mocking, mischievous tone.

"You don't... You don't have the eyes of a wolf." Hux continued.

Kylo growled. "I've already said, I'm not a _fucking wolf."_

He released his grip on the redhead's shirt, but remained the at same proximity. "You smell _amazing_ , Ginge."

"Will you come back to class, Kylo?" Hux asked, his face blooming a little pinker at the other's remark.

"Like this? I don't think so."

Hux leaned a little closer to Kylo and gave him a hesitant sniff.

Kylo allowed his hands to return to Hux's shirt, but not in a firm grip.

"What are you doing?" Hux asked nervously, shifting backwards into the wall a little more.

Kylo didn't stop. He slid his hand down Hux's shirt until he reached the hem. Hux could feel his extended fingernails through the fabric.

"Stop it." Hux warned, body becoming rigid as he pushed Kylo away by his shoulders.

Like a yoyo, Kylo came right back.

Hux emitted a hard growl.

Kylo ignored his warning, pressing his nose into the crook of the redhead's neck and smelling. "You're a _tease_ , Ginge. I hope you know that."

The thick smell of arousal began to flood Hux's nose before he grumbled a:

"Would you get a hold of yourself-"

Kylo rocked his body against Hux's, grinding him against the wall.

Hux gasped involuntarily at the other's inappropriate action, before his instincts took over.

Grabbing Kylo's upper arms, Hux snarled, pushing him hard against the assortment of buckets and washing up liquids that spilled pathetically onto the ground.

Taking his opportunity, Hux pushed his way to the door, turning to grab the handle. He ignored the hand that brushed his thigh as he exited, shutting the door firmly.

"Come out once you've stopped acting like an utter _child_." Hux called angrily.

As he turned to head back, a very confused looking Phasma stood a few feet from the the door he'd just stumbled out of.

Hux hoped to God she hadn't been there long.

" _Explain_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! Point out mistakes blah blah blah blah


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Hux and Phasma talking things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello here is chapter 3 for you all. 
> 
> Not particularly exciting, but chapter four certainly will be, so brace yourself. 
> 
> Also Kylo flirts. Alot. And Phasma isn't helping.

Kylo Ren hadn't returned to class that day, not that it was any sort of surprise to Hux.

The drive to Phasma's place had been unusually quiet - she decided against turning on the radio, leaving both in the company of a rumbling engine and the crumble of the old country road beneath the wheels of Phasma's small car.

Hux's heart rate was sky high, and his forehead beaded with sweat as he uncomfortably shifted about in Phasma's seat, undoing his top button. His eyes remained a diluted amber, but that had been the only sign of transformation.

For the first time, Hux had had to leave school early, and without permission.

Phasma being Phasma, insisted that he'd be alright and wouldn't get shot down by the government or something for skipping a couple of lessons.

Hux couldn't return to normal.

Phasma glanced over to him briefly, before her eyes flicked back to the road. She sighed.

"You alright, Hux?"

Hux threw at her a forced grin of reassurance, of which Phasma didn't at all buy.

"You need to stop at the pharmacist?"

"Phasma, do you think this is the type of thing I can cure using drugs?"

Phasma shrugged. "What about weed?"

Hux's face shriveled into a disbelieving scowl. "Why would you even _suggest_ that?"

She clicked her tongue and uttered a quiet, "shame".

Phasma didn't understand Hux's undying hatred for cannabis and everyone who used it. He said the smell made him want to gag.

Hux's mouth was agar, as if she had said something absolutely despicable. " _Shame_?" He opened his mouth and closed it again, words not finding a voice.

"It's really not that bad, Hux."

"I'd rather eat shit."

Phasma furrowed her brows at Hux, who happened to be looking dead serious. "Why don't you try that?"

"Phasma, you're really not helping."

Eyes on the road, the blond girl snickered to herself.

~•~•~•~•~•

"So," Phasma called from within the kitchen of her small apartment she lived in, her voice easily carried through one doorless room to another.

Hux had found himself tight in a maze of blankets and pillows sat on her sofa before a small television, casting a collection of advertisements.

She emerged from the kitchen with a small wooden tray of bowls containing an assortment of snacks and sweets, all of which they shared a secret love for.

Placing it down on the coffee table that was just close enough for Hux to reach, Phasma grabbed one of Hux's discarded blankets and threw it upon herself.

"Tell me what happened between you and Kylo Ren in the storage cupboard."

Typical Phasma. Straight to the point.

Hux tugged his blankets closer to his frame and furrowed his brow thoughtfully. "If I'm honest, I'm not really sure."

Phasma reached for a biscuit. "Well, just give me the general sha-bang." She bit into it, chewing for a moment before continuing. "For starters, I heard a growl."

Crumbs fell from her mouth. Before she had swallowed, she had already shoved the rest of the biscuit in her trap.

Hux shook his head, almost in disappointment. "It's hard to take you seriously when you're shoveling McVities."

Phasma pointed a biscuity finger. "You're getting off topic."

"Right, right. The Kylo incident."

"Kylo calamity sounds better."

Hux stared blankly. "It wasn't a calamity-"

"It sounds better, Hux."

He held up his hands under his blanket in surrender. "Fine. _The Kylo calamity_."

Phasma looked at him expectedly.

Honestly, it wasn't that Hux didn't know what to say, he just didn't know where to start. Whenever he'd thought he'd found somewhere to go off, he could trace it further back.

"I mean, what do you wanna know?" Hux offered as a weak gesture.

"Well," Phasma began, her eyes glancing to look at the TV. Hux could tell she wasn't really watching it, but had the decency to take a little pressure off the redhead. "What happened once you'd left to find him?"

Hux sighed and revealed a hand to rub his nose.

"I followed him. Well, tracked him. He was gone by then. Then I figured he was in the storage room and I went in." He explained briefly, hoping to God she didn't ask any sticky questions.

Phasma sighed deliberatively.

"There was a growl. Then a crash. What happened?"

Hux took a moment. He suddenly was at a loss for words. Did he tell Phasma about Kylo? He hated keeping things personal from her - she was his best friend, she knew everything there was to know about Hux.

But this was Kylo. He was unpredictable at the best of times - Hux had figured that, and he barely even knew the guy. He too glanced at the flashing screen momentarily.

"He irritated me and I shoved him away. Just happened to growl."

"You " _just happened to growl_ ", did you?" Phasma shifted forward a little closer to Hux, who refused eye contact. "Hux, I've not seen you like that for years. You looked like you were about to bust into beast mode any moment. You've only just settled from it."

She sighed at Hux's disengagement.

"So he knows?"

Hux nodded. "He knows."

Strangely enough, Phasma looked fairly calm. The situation certainly hadn't been major enough for her to stop munching.

"So he's okay with it?"

"Well, I think there's a certain amount of " _okay_ " you can be about having the knowledge of a werewolf within your place of education."

"Hey. Don't say that."

Hux finally glanced toward Phasma. "Say what?"

" _Werewolf_. You're perfectly human, but just with a little extra. Like a burger with extra fries."

Hux exhaled a short snort of laughter. "Charming."

"As always."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The circumstances of Wevison Wednesday had, after the short conversation, continued to be regular. They watched a film, made hot drinks then Hux called a taxi home, because Phasma had fallen asleep on the couch. It wouldn't have been the first time.

Neither had bought up Kylo Ren. But Hux was disturbed by how often he would appear in his mind.

Hux itched to figure this man out.

" _I'm not a fucking wolf._ "

Then what was he? He displayed all the usual transformation signs of a human to a wolf. His fur was black, which wasn't surprising, but it wasn't too uncommon in wolves. What surprised him was the length. It was far shorter than what Hux would experience, and Hux's fur was far from long.

He was a seemingly hopeless case.

Hux sat at the refectory with Dolphed opposite him, and a small amount of his other dorky pals chattering about something that Hux wasn't even remotely interested in.

Phasma had sent a short text claiming that she was unable to come in until after lunch due to a " _thingy in her exhaust pipe thingy or something_ ", but when she would arrive, it would apparently be baring good news.

Hux doubted the news was good. Whatever floated Phasma's boat seemed to sink Hux's in a merciless storm of social awkwardness.

After far too long, the much-too-loud cry of the bell echoed over the busy refectory, some immature students mocking it as they walked in gaggles with their other immature friends.

Hux had dreaded the lesson to come all day.

He knew _he_ wouldn't arrive to class, he knew _he_ probably wasn't going to come back to school again.

But Hux's heart still screamed at him in a frantic wail.

~•~•~•~•~•~

No sign of him, no smell of him.

Hux could feel his panic silently hiss away like a needle in a balloon.

Unfortunately for Dolphed, the redhead had taken a liking to sitting at the back now hopefully by himself. It made him feel slightly superior.

Phasma now sat excitedly at her desk in front of him, whispering to the small, slightly worried looking girl next to her that went by the name of Rose - Hux doubted she was listening at all the the professor.

Hux's thought was cut short.

_No_.

His head tossed quickly toward the doorway.

Phasma span in her seat to face him and stage whispered a "What?"

She followed his eye line, even her regular ears picking up on the rattling of boots looming towards the doorway from a distance.

Hux shrunk in his seat a little, his nosed twitched.

"Just remember what I said, Hux."

His eyes locked with hers for a moment. "What did you say?"

" _Burgers and fries._ "

Hux knotted his brow, face scrunched in confusion. "Yeah, thanks _Phas_."

The click of the opening door caused Hux's eyes to meet his page below him.

His smell was distracting enough.

"Mr. Ren. I do believe you have a little catching up to do. Care to take a seat?" The professor lazily gestured the empty seat next to Hux.

Kylo shrugged, grunted, and began to make his way over.

The redhead felt the wave of air fall over his body as Kylo sat.

The professor then apologized to his class, and continued his mini lecture.

Hux's attention was bought to a " _psst_!" coming from his best friend. He glance up at her.

"Oi! Ren!" She called.

He too, glanced up. "Mmh?"

"Cold?" She teased, before swiveling around to face to front again with a giggle.

Hux dared to look at Kylo for the first time since his entrance.

He was dressed in his usual belted and buckled ripped jeans and Doc Martin's that climbed up his ankles on his bottom half. His top half however, wore a loosely fitted, burgundy tank top that sank low on his chest and fell down his back. He leaned back comfortably in his chair, legs wide with his arms folded across his chest.

Hux hated to admit, but Kylo had _amazing_ arms.

They were toned from shoulder to wrist, but not insanely so. As he sat with his arms folded, there was a fair sized bulge of muscle on both of his biceps. A small map of faint veins traced the shape of Kylo's arms, scattered with a dusting of occasional moles.

"What, you like what you see, Ginge?"

Hux hadn't noticed just how long he's been staring. Mentally, he kicked himself in the shin.

The redhead snorted. "No, I was just _looking_."

"In case you wanted it later?" Kylo grinned at Hux, which he refused to meet.

"No. Do your damn work."

Kylo sighed audibly. Falsely.

_Bastard_.

Hux jumped at a sudden prod at his shoulder. He huffed melodramatically. "What now?"

"Your friend."

Hux stared blankly.

"Yes, what about her?"

"I like her." Kylo had an oddly down to earth look about him as he looked quietly in Phasma's direction.

Hux felt anger simmer beneath his skin. "Don't you _dare_. I can guarantee she is not at all interested in you. Don't even try it."

Kylo looked taken aback by Hux's warning. He raised a brow and laughed in disbelief. "God, not like that. I just mean she's cool."

Hux lowered his guard gladly.

"Besides," Kylo leaned towards him a touch, cautious of Hux's stern stare. "I've got my sights set on someone else."

~•~•~•~•~•

Oddly, science didn't seem too drag on and on, and fairly shortly Hux had found himself in the last five minutes of the lesson. Kylo hadn't said much in the presence of Hux, but he'd certainly made _his_ presence known.

The lack of clothing on his upper half enhanced his smell considerably. It was thick in Hux's nose, captivating almost.

Kylo stretched his legs outward, brushing Hux's foot. The redhead quickly moved, ignoring the seemingly ever-present smirk on Kylo's lips.

"You coming to Rey's 20th? It's this weekend - if you're interested I could probably get you an invite." Kylo asked out of the blue, his casual demeanor never faltering.

Hux curled his lip. He _despised_ parties. He considered them probably one of the single worst things that burdened his life. Absolutely dreadful.

"Certainly not. I don't thi-"

"Actually..." Phasma slowly turned to face Hux, eavesdropping nosily into their conversation. "That was what I was going to tell you. I would've waited until after class but since Kylo bought it up..."

" _Phasma_..."

Phasma clasped her hands together. "Oh, please Hux! I really want to go!"

Hux scowled. "I'm not stopping you."

"I won't go without you." Phasma stated sternly. Hux didn't doubt that for a moment.

"I'll be going." Kylo chimed in.

" _Wonderful_ , how tempting." The redhead moaned sarcastically.

Kylo winked at him, before leaning back into his chair again.

Hux sighed deeply, resting his head in his palms and rubbing his face tiredly. "Fine. Don't expect me to have fun."

Phasma gasped excitedly, beaming at Hux. "You're the best."

"You own me. Big time."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

A bath.

A wonderful, relaxing, stress relieving bath, with bubbles that smelt like lavender and chamomile.

He knew he deserved it.

The bathroom was one of the first things that Hux had decided to work into. It was small, no bigger than it had to be, but it contained all the right things to make it quite cosy.

Despite the lack of a window, the bathroom was plenty light enough. Above the mirror upon his sink was a row of show lights that illuminated the room just enough. Hux didn't favor overhead lighting. Sure they lit up a room, but it was never as cosy as a lamp or a set of tea lights.

Hux had covered himself with a dressing gown that he'd tied loosely in a drooping bow and the front. He was quick to drop it too his feet.

He clambered in and allowed his eyes to close, his mind swimming as his soft hair slipped down his neck a little when he rested his head at the top of the bath, dropping it backwards.

He dreaded the dawning events of the weekend to come. But Hux could only hope for the best.

He allowed his body to sink until his head was swallowed by the bubbles.

_Maybe it'll all be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, like I said, chapter four should be a lot more exciting, I plan to have a lot going on, including the party and potentially finding out more about Ren. So there's that to look forward too. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! x


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux goes to Rey's party and Kylo is there. They get up to naughty things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH DADDIO THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER 
> 
> Yeah, a lot happens. 
> 
> A warning about naughty time?? Kinda??? Well no, not really. They are just being bad boys in the kitchen for a little bit. Bad, bad boys.

Hux quietly sighed over Phasma's booming voice, obnoxiously screaming the lyrics to a song she'd already played four times.

One could certainly tell when Phasma was in a good mood.

Because of the hellish "singing" that was occuring, Phasma's driving had become slightly reckless, thus, they arrived at Phasma's five minutes before they usually did. Hux was fairly certain she'd even ran a red light without noticing. Not that it bothered Hux particularly, he trusted her driving skills enough despite their steady deterioration.

Pulling into a thankfully large parking spot, Phasma slowly turned down the radio until it had become silent. "Gotta fade it out, Hux."

Hux nodded uncaringly. "Uh huh."

Reaching into the back, he grabbed the couple of shopping bags that Phasma had filled with items of clothing for the party and pushed the door open using the tip of his foot.

"Good, charitable Hux. That's the stuff." Phasma mocked as Hux held out a bag of her to take, before she swiftly turned and headed for her door, pretending she hadn't seen.

"Yeah." Hux rolled his eyes.

Phasma's fingers fumbled clumsily at her keys as she arrived before she approached her door and shoved it in several times before realising it was the wrong one. Thoughtfully, she had another go.

This time, Phasma was successful as she barged the stiff door open and went in, leaving Hux to shut it with his leg.

Hux was quick to dump the bags in the hallway with a relieved exhale of air.

"Remind me, good Hux. What day is it today."

"Phasma this is the fifth time..."

She waited patiently, glaring at Hux in the doorway. He sighed. "Saturday."

"And what are we doing today?"

"Currently, wanting to shrivel up and die." Hux huffed.

Phasma frowned, a disappointed look upon her face. "Don't be such a killjoy. You'll be fine."

Hux murmured a short, " _Right_." before he squeezed past Phasma and headed upstairs with her stuff between his admittedly straining hands.

"Only two hours to go, Huxy!"

He turned to her, eyebrow cocked. "I thought it starts at eight? It's already half seven."

"We gotta pick up Finn and his boyfriend. They never arrive until at least ten." Phasma explained, catching up with Hux as they headed down the hallway and into her room on the right.

Hux liked Phasma's room. It was very simple. The two bigger walls were painted a silvery grey, hanging from them were paintings of little animals that she'd created over the years and pinned up. The two smaller walls were a deep crimson, but had a couple of signed posters from a few bands that Hux may have heard of. Her bed was a double, and in her small room it must've taken up a good portion of it. A full body mirror leaned against a silver wall, opposite it was the small, rather dainty door to a walk-in wardrobe which Hux had only seen the innards of once. The colossal mess was enough to put him off wanting to experience a wardrobe ever again.

Hux heavily placed the bags on Phasma's bed with a creak of the old springs beneath it. "Poe and Finn won't already be there?"

"Apparently not. Finn's doing something or something and Poe wanted to do whatever with him or something."

Hux's eyes stared directly through her. "Right. Forget I asked."

~•~•~•~•~•~•

Phasma only took about half an hour to get ready. She certainly wasn't the type to spend two hours in the mirror pampering herself.

Hux also hadn't taken long. Of course he'd combed and subtly gelled his hair into a smart, clean hold, but that was all he had to do, apart from getting changed.

His choice of clothing consisted of a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a blush pink button up shirt, topped off with a deep silver waistcoat that clung to his skinny chest. He rolled his sleeves to rest in the crevice of his arms.

"That's a fine piece of ass, Hux." Phasma called, altering her voice to sound like a rough, hoarse man. Oddly, it sounded strangely accurate.

"Looking for a slice?" Hux turned to face Phasma with a playful grin, which she mimicked.

Phasma laughed, wobbling on one foot as she attempted to slip on her heeled boots. Hux tutted.

Phasma's outfit was very her. She wore shallow black tights and a black pencil skirt that covered half her thighs. On top, she wore a white, sleeveless, high necked top with rose embroidery across the neckline. Her heels were a dark, blue suede that stopped shortly after her ankles. The zips clattered when she walked.

Hux had then thought about Kylo.

He wondered what he'd wear; probably something tight and black. Not that Hux was complaining. Kylo, by the looks of his arms, must've had a great body. By all means, Hux didn't mind if he flaunted it a little.

"Ready Hux?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"My car, you're in shotgun."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Hux wasn't sure if it could get much worse.

Not only did he have Phasma bellowing along to Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody, but Poe. And Finn. Luckily, Finn didn't know as many of the many, many words of the song, but he still knew enough to back up Poe's and Phasma's vocals. As for Hux, he hardly knew any of the words. He'd never even actively listened to the song, he'd just heard it around.

All Hux could do now was brace himself for the long car ride to Rey's.

During the dreaded time spent in the car, Poe would often lean over to Hux from behind him and ask him lewd questions such as, "You planning on getting some?" and "If you could fuck anyone at that party, who?", most of which questions Hux could answer with "Don't be disgusting, Poe."

Surprisingly, Hux didn't mind the company of Poe. He was very extroverted, which meant that Hux didn't really need to do any of the talking when they spoke. Poe was easy to get along with, it was hard to dislike him.

Finn tended to be rather defensive when he spoke to people he didn't really know. He was a very proud guy, but he knew when to back down. But, much like Poe, Finn was really a big softy - and he had a great sense of humor, unlike his boyfriend who would think that farting in a lift was utterly hysterical. Phasma and Finn had been friends since way back, one could tell their personalities brushed off on one and other - that's how they all met Poe, through Finn.

The car journey hadn't been as long as Hux had originally thought. Rey's house was small, but was nested between a thick cover of woodland and open fields covered with dew-wet grass.

Phasma struggled to drive in the dark down the pothole infested track, worried she'd squash a hedgehog or something, but eventually the dim lighting of Rey's house came into view.

"I'll drive home Phas, you can drink." Poe assured, leaning over to pat her shoulder.

"Poe Dameron you are a wonderful specimen." Phasma praised.

Hux cocked a brow at Poe. "You're not gonna drink?"

Phasma snorted in the front seat. "'Course he'll drink. Poe can drink-drive like a dream."

Hux held a warning finger up. "Not safe, nor legal."

Poe rolled his eyes. "What, you wanna walk?"

Hux made no comment, Poe took the hint.

"Didn't think so."

"Yeah, don't fret brother. Poe's one _hell_ of a driver." Phasma explained, giving Hux a firm pat on the knee as she pulled up onto a grass lawn and parked amongst the other scattered cars.

"Don't park too far in, I can drive well. I can't perform miracles."

Phasma rolled her eyes and found a Poe approved spot to park in.

Upon opening the car door, Hux could hear the familiar sound of distant music being played, and a group of people outside looking slightly tipsy and laughing with one and other.

It didn't seem too bad so far.

They walked together to the house, Poe and Finn hand in hand, Phasma grabbing Hux's wrist in case he decided to make a run for it.

"Okay, the rule is:" Phasma began, standing in a set place momentarily, "If one of us want to leave, we all leave. Unless it's Hux. Hux can sit in the car. Deal?"

_Charming_.

Together, they sealed it off with nods and a small chorus of " _deal_ "s, once again, heading to the house.

Already, Hux had to step over littered bottles and cans of discarded drinks as he walked across the lawn toward the front door.

He could recognise a few faces, but he doubted they recognised him.

The front door was open, and through it was a show of technicolored lighting and the light smell of packed sweat and alcohol.

Poe and Finn went first, then he and Phasma.

As expected, the music was far too loud, but people seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Phasma paused, finally releasing Hux's wrist.

Hux turned to see her engulfed in a hug with Rey who, of course, looked beautiful as ever.

Hux was uninterested in the usual " _How have you been"s_ and the sort. Small talk. He wasn't a fan at all. 

"Hux, I didn't expect to see you." Rey beamed, knowingly not embracing him like she had with Phasma. Hux didn't particularly like hugs.

"If I'm honest I didn't expect to arrive."

Phasma slyly grinned between the two of them.

"Ah. I see." Rey giggled, then lit up as if she'd remembered something. "Oh, Kylo's been looking for you, Hux."

Now she had his attention. Although Hux didn't let it show.

"Yeah? What did he want?"

Rey shrugged. "Not sure, but he was in the kitchen last time I saw him. But that was ten minutes ago, who knows what he's up to now."

Hux hummed understandingly. "I'll better go and see what he wanted. I'll catch up with you, Phasma."

Phasma nodded and waved. "Good luck finding him."

"I'm sure I'll have little trouble." Hux smirked, turning his back and squeezing through the people crowding his path.

As he left the hallway, he took a left into a considerably large room, couches being swallowed by dancing people who packed the occupied space.

Kylo's scent was everywhere, dragged about by drunken feet stumbling through rooms.

Everyone seemed at least little tipsy apart from the newcomers and Rey. Hux was surprised seeing as they were only a couple of hours in.

He continued to squeeze though people before a girl gripped his arm. He'd never seen her before, and she seemed a little more that sober.

"Yo-You need a drink??" She slurred rocking back and forth as she patted Hux's chest with sweating palms.

In her other hand she held an unopened bottle of liquor, which she forcibly shoved right under Hux's nose.

Hux slowly took it, blinking in confusion at the girl.

"Thanks! I need a little..."

Then she turned and swiftly left.

Hux cocked a brow, lifting the newly acquired bottle to his eye line and studying it cautiously.

He lowered it, lifting his head. His nose twitched.

Hux didn't need to turn to figure that Kylo had entered the room, but nevertheless he turned on his heel.

Ren had already spotted him and began to approach rather clumsily through the tide of people, one hand in front, leading the rest of his body.

Hux, with a moment of consideration, decided to meet him in the middle.

Kylo had, what looked like, a coke in his hand, but that was undoubtedly laced with a vast amount of vodka or Jack Daniels.

He bought it to his lips and drank generously before standing before Hux.

"You smell _awful_." Hux's face shriveled into a sneer.

"You don't." Kylo's hand brushed against Hux's as he reached for the other's bottled beverage.

"What the fuck are you doing drinking this shit?"

"I'm not. It was given to me. I haven't drunk anything yet, I've only just arrived." Hux explained, having to tilt his head upwards a little bit to look at Kylo sternly.

Kylo chuckled. "I was starting to think you weren't coming. That would be a shame."

Hux snorted and rolled his eyes. "Indeed it would." He spat sarcastically.

"C'mon let's get you a proper drink."

Well, he couldn't argue.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Under the dim lighting of the stairwell, Hux had probably spent a little too much time with Kylo.

He'd also probably drunk a little too much, despite only being there for an hour or so.

As it turned out, Kylo wasn't too bad tipsy - he was a little bit touchy and flirty and over dramatic but when wasn't he?

Not that Hux was being any better. He was very much a giggly drunk, and laughed hysterically at any mildly amusing thing Kylo had said.

He'd nearly wheezed himself into throwing up, but luckily had refrained.

Phasma had ran past occasionally, once chasing Rey barefoot with her shoes in her hands and secondly to drop by and make sure Hux was okay.

Hux had laughed at her both times.

Then, it was just the two of them again, bitching relentlessly about teachers and making jokes about Dolpheld's unusually small mouth, which wasn't even that small.

Kylo - with many a stumble - grabbed ahold of the banister and hoisted himself up from his previous seat on the stairs. Hux frowned.

"What are you doing?" He complained, he too falling to his feet.

"Cigarette. You wanna come?" Kylo offered a hand to help Hux upward, but he slapped it away and somehow managed by himself.

Despite the look of disgust on his face, Hux shrugged and said, "Sure."

He needed a breath of fresh air, he was starting to forget that it even existed.

At some point during the squeezing though people, Kylo's hand had made its way to rest on the small of Hux's back.

Hux didn't think much of it and continued forward.

Thankfully, the door was still open, so there wasn't the hassle of trying to open it into a bunch of people.

The two rather ungracefully made their was down the stairs beyond the front door.

Hux engulfed a quantity of fresh air as his untied shoes hit the grass.

"C'mon." Kylo beckoned, rustling amongst his pockets before pulling out a box of cigarettes and a pink lighter. "Rey said we can't smoke around the front in case we leave shit in the grass. She's weird with her grass. Can't piss on it either."

Hux shrugged once again. "I believe that's fairly justified."

Kylo made a sound of disagreement, before hitting the stone path to the back of the house.

He leaned against the wall and parted his lips before slipping the cigarette between them, cupping his hand over the end of it and lighting it with the other. He handed the lighter to Hux who slipped it in his front pocket and joined him, he too leaning beside him.

Hux watched curiously as Ren held it loosely between two fingers and inhaled, before removing it and letting the smoke flood from his nose and mouth.

Hux's mouth went unexpectedly dry. He swallowed thickly before glancing away.

Okay, so, maybe smoking was kinda hot to Hux. Either that or the way that Kylo made it look crudely sensual, his throat bobbing and eyes closed in a relaxed state.

Yes, the smell was vile, but the view made up for it.

Kylo caught Hux's eye.

He flicked the cigarette before offering it to Hux, who held out his hand in refusal. "I don't smoke. I think it's gross."

Kylo shrugged and relocated it to his lips before repeating his usual process.

He paused and turned his head to Hux, who was facing downwards, eyes on his shoes. Kylo could feel that he had been watching him. He removed the cigarette from his mouth again.

"You're turned on."

It hit Hux like a kick to the chest, his face reddening across his face to his ears. "No I'm not, don't be ridiculous."

Kylo smirked. He lowered his voice and tilted his head down to Hux, looming over him a little. "Don't deny it, Hux. I can smell you."

Hux was prepared to snap at him with an insult or a comeback, but nothing could reach his mouth.

Kylo pressed what was left of his cigarette to the cold wall before dropping it on the floor and crushing it with his foot.

The pressure of Ren hovering above him disappeared suddenly. "But if you insist."

Hux glanced up, not catching his eye as the other turned around, heading to the house.

"Come on, Hux. Let's try and snatch the last of the Jack Daniels. Rey has another load of bottles but she said she's not opening them until two."

Hux pushed himself off the wall, his mind swarming.

Kylo has just picked up on Hux, but for the first time, he hadn't tried anything. He hadn't even flirted more than usual.

Steadily, they pushed back into the house.

Once they'd reached the kitchen, they'd found it was empty, and Kylo made a noise of celebration.

Meanwhile, Hux was feeling anything but celebratory.

His head spinning, he felt light, weightless. His stomach tightened as his heating face made him part his lips to swallow a breaths of air. He leaned back against the counter and faced Kylo, trying his hardest to remain contained.

Kylo was peering around the kitchen. Hux's smell has only increased, but Kylo resisted, occasionally casting his eye to Hux who had swept his hair away from his sweating forehead.

Hux watched as Kylo looked behind him at the counter. His face lit up.

"Aha."

Kylo began to make his way over, it was only a couple of steps.

As Hux began to move out of Ren's way, Ren had already placed a hand to the left of Hux.

Hux was felt cornered, despite the innocence of Kylo's act.

Using the other half of his body, Kylo leaned towards Hux, reaching behind him for whatever drink he'd wanted to obtain.

Hux held his breath as Kylo's chest brushed against his, his eyes pressed together with force, lip between his teeth and head bowed.

Kylo leaned his head downward to slot between Hux's head and shoulder. His lips brushed the skin of Hux's neck as he whispered a husky, " _Got it._ "

The smell of alcohol was sickingly present as Kylo spoke. Hux's body shuddered.

Then he was gone, pushed upwards from the counter and looking in the opposite direction, opening the bottle.

As Kylo had drawn away from Hux's now heaving body, he caught a faint smell.

Thick, bittersweet and warm in his nose. The hair on his neck stood proudly.

"Kylo..."

He turned to face Hux, a smirk tugging at his lips. Hux didn't dare catch his eye.

That same smell began to radiate from Kylo, filling the room and like smoke, Hux found it hard to breath.

"What's happening?" Hux's voice had lowered considerably.

Once he'd finally glanced up at Kylo, his cyan eyes had began to fill with amber, his pupils dilated, eyes half lidded as he watched Kylo under his sweating brow.

Kylo thought carefully. "Smells like you're in season."

Hux seemingly snapped awake. " _Excuse me?"_

Kylo shrugged. "I'm probably the first one of our kind that you've met. Meeting one of us is supposed to trigger you to come into season about two weeks after."

One wouldn't have been able to suss Kylo's drunken state easily. He seemed very collected, apart from his slight slur and stumble.

Hux however, seemed completely delirious, although Kylo had probably consumed more alcohol than him by a long shot.

Hux's face read little more than disbelief and disgust. "I'm a male you stupid bloody oaf. Males aren't supposed to come into season."

Kylo chuckled, scanning his eyes up and down Hux's body. "I do. Some of us do. It's not uncommon. I mean, obviously we can't make children with other males, but male seasons do happen."

Kylo advanced a little closer. "You've just gotta find ways to relieve it, you know..."

He took another step, but a small one - testing the waters. He reached out, brushing Hux's waist with a feather light touch of his fingers. "... _Ride it out."_

Hux leaned into Kylo's touch, eyes flicking towards the other's. Ren's eyes had too, flashed into colour.

Kylo slid his hand around Hux's body to rest on his backside. The redhead instinctively bared his teeth a little in defence, but Kylo didn't seem phased.

Hux tried to stand a fragment taller (unsuccessfully) and leaned a little closer to Ren, his nose tasting the smells he had previously dismissed.

Kylo growled, his other hand finding Hux's side as he pushed him against the counter with a thump.

Hux parted his lips and whimpered, softly rocking his hips into Kylo's experimentally. Ren met it with a harder nudge.

The taller of the two grasped the counter, continuously reminding himself to hold back. His mouth had once again found Hux's neck as he allowed his breath to seep down the pale skin.

His curled his toes in his shoes, his hands making their way up Kylo's arms, feeling the hardened muscles beneath his palms.

Ren grinned against the others neck before slowly pressing his tongue to the skin and nipping.

Kylo's teeth had sharpened, and Hux gasped in surprised, involuntarily nudging his hips into Kylo.

Smirking, Ren ran his tongue up to Hux's jawline and clutched onto the bone with his teeth, a little harder than previously.

The redhead yelped quietly, carrying it out into an almost muted moan as he trailed one of his hands from Kylo's arm to his throbbing chest, steadily lowering at a deadly slow pace.

Ren circled his hips against Hux's, softly groaning as he felt Hux hard against his leg, his hand kneading the redhead's behind.

Kylo had unlatched himself from Hux's jaw, his mouth hovering over the other's, air being passed between two sets of parted lips before Hux leaned towards the other and bit his plump bottom lip, sweeping his tongue across it.

He released him, their mouths crashing into something far too messy to ever be a kiss. Elongated teeth scraped harshly against the other's, tongues wet and twisting for dominance.

Kylo pulled away and groaned without any sign of trying to keep things quiet as he glanced down his body to see Hux's hand rubbing against the tented fabric of his clothing.

" _Fuck, Hux_..." Kylo muttered, eyes watching Hux's face twist into a smirk.

Both had their noses swollen at the bridge, their eyes transformed, panting through long teeth, sparingly gummed. Their ears pointed, the sides of their faces beginning to pepper with fur.

At last, Kylo could see that Hux's fur was a copper brown, with flecks of white and maroon. He could even feel his long nails through his jeans.

"We... We should go else where." Hux's voice was low and soft, twisted with a grumble of his vocal chords beginning to change.

Kylo pouted. "What's wrong with here, we can lock the door."

Hux bit his lip. "How scandalous of you. But it's not only this I want to do..." He gestured Kylo's body. "But I want to transform. No, I need to. I'm sorry but-"

"Hux it's fine. I want to as well."

Hux swallowed hard. "We'll have to do uh... _this_... another day. Or maybe after if we have time."

Kylo nodded.

Hux was surprised he had complied, but grateful nonetheless. He took his wrist and headed for the door. "Just keep your head down. Don't drawn any attention to yourself."

The amount of people had decreased ever so slightly. At this time, people had probably started passing out all over the place, so Hux decided to watch his feet to keep on the safe side.

He could hear that Kylo's breathing had began to increase considerably, so he hurried a little quicker to the door, even in his drunken state, he stumbled only on occasion.

They'd made the door and snuck out behind the back as they had done before, Kylo hot on Hux's tail.

Once they were out of sight, Kylo peeled off his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers.

Hux's eyes widened, soaking in the view of his broad, well muscled chest that had now began to erupt with short black hairs.

That was _not_ the coat of a wolf.

Hux, too, began to unbutton his waistcoat, discarding it carelessly before moving on the work at the fiddly buttons of his shirt.

The redhead buzzed with adrenaline, it pumped though his veins as he began to feel the familiar ache of his bones, the itch of his skin, the throbbing of his blood.

Years. It had been years. Hux felt like clawing at his own skin to get out.

But every time, the pain had been worth it. So, so worth it.

His train of thought was cut short by the thump of Kylo's body hitting the floor.

When Hux had looked, Kylo was panting, his skin torn and bleeding in places as he braced himself in nothing more than his boxer shorts on all fours. His nails penetrated the grass as he once again let out a noise of distress.

Hux's legs gave out, much like Kylo's had, but he took a moment longer to steady himself onto all fours. He rested his head against the ground, panting and shaking, hearing the snapping of his bones, the tearing of his skin, the blood rushing in his ears.

His eyes were pressed hard shut, his brain flashing lights behind his eyelids, making Hux feel as if he were spinning.

Kylo had gone silent.

Hux felt like he was pushing though a brick wall, _pushing, pushing, pushing._

Before finally, he could hear his thoughts. He could feel the air on his back, down his neck, under his chest, his body still half cover by trousers he didn't have time to pull off.

Slowly, he allowed his eyes to open.

Four black paws followed by long slender legs was the first thing to greet his newly restored vision.

Hux was, for the first time, nervous to glance up at Kylo in his second form. He could already tell that Kylo stood a good few inches taller than him.

Finally, he allowed himself to feast his eyes upon the animal before him.

Hux could do little more than stare and by the looks of Kylo, neither could he.

Kylo was certainly not a wolf.

Kylo was a _dog_. A Doberman, to be specific.

He looked not much like a domestic Doberman, his fur was longer in the chest and down the neck, under his belly were it thinned out. He was big, far bigger than any dog Hux had seen. But Kylo's ears stood high, pointed. Above his brow were two, brown spots of brown, but that was the only other colour apart from a deep, raven black.

Hux had no doubt that there was a bit of wolf in Kylo back along, but he was very clearly a dog.

Hux, on the other had, was certainly a wolf. Phasma had deduced that Hux was a Red Wolf, which seemed fitting for his predominantly red coat. He was far smaller than Kylo, despite being a fairly regular size for his breed, and his coat, although not long, hung a little longer than Ren's.

Ren growled lowly, which Hux was quick to echo in defense. He began to sway his tail, and Hux's ear twitched in hesitation

A second growl, this time playful. Hux's body loosened, stepping two paces towards Kylo before running his nose along the black fur cautiously.

Hux wasn't sure why, but something about smelling a familiar scent on an unfamiliar being was quite thrilling to him. Kylo mimicked Hux, giving his coat a thorough investigation with his nose.

Kylo stepped back, looked Hux up and down and began to trot further down the back of the house.

Hux stood, unsure of whether to follow.

A hasty bark was enough of an answer, before Hux made his way towards Kylo in a couple of bounds.

Once Ren had reached a branchy hedge, he ran his nose along the bottom, occasionally stopping to see if his head could fit though.

Hux watched cautiously, his head bouncing between looking at Ren and looking to see if anyone was coming.

He watched for a moment at the sets of clothing left discarded on the grass. Maybe they should've been a little more discreet.

A bark from along the hedge drew Hux attention towards the matter at hand, as Kylo stood, his chest facing a small hole in the hedge.

The red wolf swiftly made his way over.

He watched as Kylo lowered his head and steadily pushed his way through the snapping undergrowth and twigs that poked at him.

Hux really wished that Kylo had though this through previously, because he'd personally prefer not to be mangled by mother nature.

Nevertheless, Hux persisted through.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Phasma twisted Poe by the shoulder to face her.

" _Your_ boyfriend has just been sick in Rey's washing machine. We need to leave. Pronto." She warned, stabilising herself on Poe's shoulder.

Poe had drunk some, but he'd sobered up as the night went on. There was only a set amount of alcohol he could consume before reaching his limit.

But with Phasma however, there was not.

Poe itched his scalp. "Where is he now? I was just with him ten minutes ago."

"A lot can happen in ten minutes. I sent him to the car. I figured Hux was probably in there sulking or something since I've not seen him in hours, so he's not alone or anything." Stated Phasma, slipping off her shoes, bending over and giving them to Poe, who frowned but accepted them.

Poe nodded. "I'll head to the car. You go and tell Rey that we're off and we left her gift in her room so it doesn't get mauled by angry drunks."

Phasma hummed an "Uh huh," before heading off to find Rey.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Two had found their way into Rey's thick covering of woodland, scampering amongst the fallen leaves.

Hux paused as he heard the halt of the dog behind him. He turned his head, before his body followed.

Kylo has something on the ground beneath his paws.

Hux cocked his head, before Kylo lifted his.

In between his jaws was a thick branch. Kylo lowered his head and growled at Hux through the stick.

Hux blinked at him unknowingly.

Kylo growled again, this time, his tail swaying, his front legs lowering in a playful stance.

_How juvenile_.

Hux growled quietly, flattening his ears against his head before charging forward, grabbing one end of the branch with his mouth, causing Kylo's body to twist on impact.

Hux began to tug it towards himself, Kylo counter balancing him.

Both growled viciously, tugging the stick for dear life before Kylo violently ragged it, causing Hux to release.

The red wolf stumbled as Kylo flung him a little, his body rolling in the leaves.

Hux lay there for a moment, Kylo dropping the stick and bounding over to Hux, before leaping over over him.

Kylo's body loomed over the small wolf, who watched with fearless uncaring.

Ren growled, before licking the underside of Hux's jaw wetly and hopping off.

Hux stood and shook himself off unappreciatively.

When he'd turned to face Ren, he was already starting to head back.

_Good idea._

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What do you mean he's not there?"  
Phasma huffed, holding her phone to her ear.

"I _mean_ , he's probably at the party. He's not in the car." Poe responded at the end of the phone line, sat in the front with a very sleepy Finn snoring in the back.

Phasma groaned before hanging up, sliding the phone in her pocket.

She was already outside, she'd searched the house for Rey. She certainly would have seen Hux poking around if he were there.

Gathering up whatever hope she still had, Phasma made her way to the back of the house.

She paused, her heart stopping momentarily.

Two sets of sweaty clothing lay pathetically on the ground before her.

A rattle in the hedge caused her to visibly jump, taking two steps back in anticipation.

What she saw emerging from the green made her jaw drop.

_"No way_."

She took a tiny step closer, eyes widening in realisation.

"Hux, is that...?"

Her face bloomed into a grin.

" _That's fucking epic."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good boys playing with sticks. 
> 
> Anyway I'll try and get another chapter done before Christmas for you lot, I can even try and make it smut as a present if you'd like. 
> 
> Ty for reading. I seriously love you lot you're the best. X


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux and Kylo spending a little bit of time together to help out the ginger boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I write this in one sitting? yes. have I any regrets? no. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took a long ass time. Got caught up in christmas and new born puppies what a burden.

Unfortunately, Hux hadn't comprehended just how much he had drunk that night as he moped around the school corridors two days prior.

Every step hurt his head, thumping at his brain, as if attempting to shake it from its poorly state.

Luckily, he hadn't thrown up. Hux wasn't really one to throw up, it revolted him. But, unfortunately, that resulted in the disgraceful liquor remaining within his system until Monday.

Hux was not early. Nor was he late.

He flowed through the tide of noisy - very noisy - students, his eyebrows knitted in dismay as his small frame was rocked around by much bulkier students.

He'd never usually take his time to meander to a class, but to say he dreaded what to come with every fibre of his being would be an understatement.

Quite frankly, Hux felt rather appalled with himself. Somehow, his hangover had began to get worse since his shower, which he had specifically had to take the edge off the pain and oddly enough, sudden temperature swings.

Hux was shivering. He'd been like it for the last hour. Either shivering, or burning up in a sweltering sweat. It was certainly not the type of hangover he had previously experienced.

He could only briefly recall the events of Saturday night.

He could just remember the bitter chill through his dampened fur, the car journey home.

It had been a long one, Finn had thrown up on him. Twice. But Hux, I'm that moment, didn't care. He remembered a stabbing pain to his gut, panting, writhing. He had been sat in the back, Phasma in shotgun and Poe driving.

And Kylo. Kylo had stayed at the party a little longer. He'd turned back to his human form far quicker than Hux had. It took a stressful twenty minutes for Hux to return. To the gutting of his pride, he recalled being much to exhausted to dress himself. Although, he couldn't remember who had dressed him: Phasma? Kylo? Perhaps a joint effort.

Hux loitered shamefully outside the looming door of his science class. His gut twisted, in pain and humiliation.

With a final inhale of courage, Hux shoved the door open.

"Ah. Mr. Hux. Care to join us?" The professor held a mocking tone, peering over his glasses with a hard glare.

Hux peeked at the clock. _Oh_. Well, perhaps he was a little late.

Not bothering to do little more than shrug, Hux heading to his seat.

His nerves twitched.

When he had looked upward, Kylo has already been staring, his hands nested in his lap, eyes cautious.

Phasma gave a reassuring nod as he lowered his gaze, finally pulling a stool to sit upon.

Kylo shifted uncomfortably.

Hux bowed his head before muttering a low, "What are we doing?"

Kylo, much to Hux's disapproval, growled - almost too quietly for Hux to hear.

"As if _you'll_ be able to concentrate."

Hux felt a little taken aback at Kylo's snappy, disrespectful tone. He sighed in disbelief.

"What? What have I done now?" Hux demanded, his whisper spat through gritted teeth.

The redhead assumed that Kylo's jaw had clenched, his jawline become more predominant as he did so.

"It's not what you've done. It's what you _haven't_ done."

Hux didn't expect Kylo to look at him.

Unexpectedly, Hux jolted forward, knocking the table as he did so. With the added restriction of the table, Hux tried his hardest to keel, his hands darting to his stomach.

" _Hurting_?" Kylo mocked without a shade of remorse.

Hux peered up at him. He sneered.

"I strongly advise that you don't patronize me. I am very clearly not in the mood."

Kylo scoffed. "That's your own fault."

"I have a hangover I'm n-"

Kylo's eyes widened, a smirk playing at his lips. "You think this is a hangover?" He bit his bottom lip momentarily before letting it slip between his teeth.

Hux blushed a touch in embarrassment. Embarrassed that he was wrong. "Well what else is it?"

Kylo's smile died, his expression serious for a moment. He leaned closer until he could feel his own breath bounce back from Hux's ear. Hux, surprisingly, didn't flinch.

"You really don't remember Saturday night?" He trailed off into a soft chuckle.

Hux's eyes rolled as he kicked Kylo under the table. Kylo hissed, snatching his leg away. "No, you cleft. I was drunk. And my head hurts. I can hear you without you being within my personal bubble."

The taller of the two sulked backward. He pouted childishly, sighing. "All I ask is that you take some sort of suppressant."

Hux cocked his head. " _Excuse me_?"

Suddenly, the sound of the professor's loud clap drew both pairs of eyes to the front.

"Mr. Ren. Mr. Hux. Please feel free to continue your conversation after lesson, but as of now, I am teaching and it will be in your best interest to listen."

Exchanging a frustrated look, the two granted a displeased, "Yes, sir." before Kylo whispered a quick:

"After school. Meet me at the main entrance. We'll talk then."

Hux nodded without a second thought.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

  
The day had gone at a painfully slow pace due to Kylo's demand. Hux had found himself waiting upon the bell that signaled the end of the day.

When that moment had come, Hux had not been quite so confident.

His mind had swarmed with questions, through the day he had seen something, heard something that would trigger parts of the night to arise in his memory, but nothing significant. At least, not to explain the odd pain he had found himself in, that Kylo had not told.

Hux stood outside the main entrance, his arms folded and hands tucked into his sides to keep them warm. He bounced gently on the spot, partly from boredom, partly for warmth.

He knew Kylo would be late, he'd probably found himself caught up in a detention of some description.

Hux's eyes trailed around the campus. It was small, dirty. Gum lay dried and squashed on the tarmac walkway along side burned out cigarettes and occasionally litter. Beyond the campus was a small woodland containing a public walkway that, thanks to the collage, was never used, as in the prime of the day walkers would be able to hear the potty-mouthed chatter of students. Not a pleasant sound. Luckily, it was late enough that Hux was alone.

But the rattle of footsteps, in that moment, was more than welcome.

Hux's nose pointed to the door that Kylo had pulled towards his chest, greeting him with a nod.

"Sorry I was late, Ginge. Detention."

Hux scoffed, unsurprised. "I had figured."

Kylo began to walk, beckoning Hux with his head to follow, which the redhead obeyed.

Despite his legs being shorter, Hux soon caught up with Kylo. "So tell me what's wrong."

Kylo looked slightly taken aback by Hux's forwardness, expected nonetheless.

"You're in season." The taller stated, shoving two hands into his jean pockets in a trained synchronise.

Hux's face coloured a little, the cold reducing it a touch. "Ah. Yes. I seem to recall."

Kylo nodded, awkwardly tucking his bottom lip between his teeth like he had done earlier in the day. "And I figured a smart kid like you could probably figure out what will happen."

Hux shrugged. "If the general heat cycle of a regular canine is anything to go off then I figure that my scent may stimulate your senses into-"

"Basically I'm gonna wanna fuck you." Kylo glanced over to Hux's slightly outraged demeanor.

Yet, he found his cheeks pink.

"Yes. Right." Hux spoke, a little flustered.

The two had approach the towering fence that swallowed the collage and it's campus. Kylo had stood ridged, his eyes focused on the top of the fence, fingers clenching and releasing as if in preparation.

Hux looked at the fence, then back to Kylo. "Don't tell me you're going to..."

Kylo slipped his bag off his back, handing it to Hux who instinctively took it.

Ren took two steps back before sprinting forward.

Hux watched his legs leave the ground a foot before the fence, his arms grasping the holed fence with a clatter as his legs followed before he bounced upward again, swinging his legs over the top and falling, landing almost gracefully on all fours, legs first.

Ren stood and brushed his hands over his body before turning to face a very stunned Hux.

"Throw the bags over then scale it." Kylo walked a step closer to the fence.

Hux cocked a brow with a scoff. "No way. Not a chance."

Kylo rolled his big, brown, stupid eyes. "It's really not that hard."

"Right. And even if I wanted to leap the fence like a thoroughbred, I'm not going to throw my bag over. It's got important stuff in."

Kylo placed a hand on his hip. "Oh yeah? Books? A flask of tea?"

Hux clenched his fist and took two frustrated steps closer to the fence, a step away from Kylo, who had repositioned himself and was now leaning on the cold metal, his fingers slotted between the holes above his head, hip cocked to the right.

"I'll have you know my books are very valuable. They have been passed down from generations. They contain information that nowadays revision guides don't have." Hux stated matter-of-factly, a ridged finger pointing in Kylo's face, who sneered uncaringly.

"Sounds wild. Now chuck it over."

Hux gestured his bag with his hand. "Valuable. Not chuckable."

Kylo squeezed his hand through a small hole, leaned into the fence just enough to grab Hux's jumper and yank him against the fence.

Hux's mind was slow to process the warmth of Kylo's body in comparison to the bitter chill of the metal again his hands, which instinctively braced either side of himself against the fence.

The redhead, once his mind had returned to focus, glanced down at Kylo's hand at his jumper.

"What are you-"

"Hux, the longer we wait, the more you will smell. It usually takes a day or so for the smell to really kick in. You've had yesterday."

Kylo worked his fingers to hold even more of Hux's jumper, tugging him closer. "You're really starting to _stink_ , Ginge."

Through the blind haze of a range of emotions, Hux swallowed hard, slapping Kylo's hand away.

Hux took a hasty step back, almost stumbling. He brushed down his jumper to remove the creases. "Alright. Fine."

Hux took a deep breath before throwing the bags over as hard as he could, the keyrings of Ren's bag almost getting caught.

Now. The hard bit.

_How hard could it be_?

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
As it turned out, it was far harder than Hux had thought and embarrassingly enough, Kylo had had to come to his rescue as he found himself stuck at the top. Kylo had laughed, but he didn't blame him. The fence stood at about eight feet tall, specifically designed to not scale.

Once they had hit the path, Kylo had began to talk about his personal experience: his mood swings, his food cravings, his slightly lewd desires. Hux had found it oddly fascinating.

"So," Hux began, warming up to the conversation after a few minutes. "What can I take to help, you know, mask it a bit."

Kylo sighed thoughtfully. "Well, it depends on how you feel. You just sort of take what you need, when you feel you need it." Kylo fluently swung his bag from his shoulder in mid walk, unzipping it and pulling out a small black makeup bag.

Hux frowned as it was handed to him. He examined the case. "A makeup bag."

"Well deduced, detective. Open it." Kylo encouraged.

Hux made a mocking face at Kylo, his lip curled, eyes narrowed. Nevertheless, he unzipped it.

Within the bag was a fairly tidy assortment of small glass bottles, some rattling with tablets, some gulping with liquid. Others were silent, stuffed with dried leaves or petals. Hux hadn't expected them to be as neatly labeled as they were, but it was certainly a pleasant surprise.

Kylo's face held a sense of pride as he watched Hux's impressed expression. "They're all my natural remedies that help me out. All that pharmaceutic shit doesn't do anything for me. Those little babies work wonders."

Hux nodded. "What do you suggest for, uh, my case?"

Kylo's face changed into a thoughtful pout. "Let's see..." He held up his hand with one finger poised. He touched that finger as if to count. "Clary sage works well if you're having mood swings. As you'd probably imagine, that's a common one for me. Also balances your hormones and shit."

He held out a second finger while Hux located a small tin labeled " _CLARY SAGE"._

"There's also fennel seed. But that's more for stimulation of your digestive system if you're getting cramps. Helps lactation, but I don't think you'll need that." Kylo chuckled to himself. Hux decided to draw that one off the list.

Kylo raised a third finger more hesitantly this time. "Oh, there's geranium oil, that'll help with your sudden hormone changes, especially since it's your first time."

He held a fourth finger knowingly. "And my personal favorite: dried rose buds or rose otto oil. That one help with anger, snappiness and resentment. Should help if you're prone to eating too much during your seasons. Not that you'd know."

Kylo turned to wink at Hux, who had already been looking at him.

Hux certainly looked more than a little in awe. "How do you know this? Not even I knew this."

Ren tapped his nose. "Not gonna find that info in you're ancient revision guides."

The redhead took that as an answer, even though it didn't even begin to answer the initial question. He'd gathered what he needed and slotted them into his back pocket.

Kylo smiled, looking far to pleased with himself. His smiled lowered into what resembled a little closer to a grin.

"I mean, there's always the simplest option."

Hux furrowed his brow, glancing up at Kylo once more. "What might that be?"

Ren cocked a brow, meeting eye contact. " _Really_?"

Hux's face was dead serious.

The taller of the two shrugged. "Have sex."

The redhead's face shriveled. "No. That will not be happening. I do not want to have mindless intercourse with a stranger to satisfy my _wolfly_ needs. No thank you."

Kylo tutted, the gentle trickle of a river beginning to be heard from a short distance away.

"Clearly you're not at that stage yet."

"What stage?"

"Wanting to fuck everything that moves."

Hux was utterly disgusted. He gave Kylo a smack to the shoulder. "Don't be lewd, Kylo. We don't all act like you."

"Give it a day."

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

  
The two had been sat by the river for a while, light conversation buzzed between them.

Occasionally, Hux would experimentally sniff the contents of a container to see if it made a noticeable difference, before Kylo told him the proper use of application.

Ren had trailed off about something wild that had happened at Rey's party after Hux had left, something about vomit in a washing machine. Not something he particularly wanted in on.

Kylo chuckled to himself, picking the short grass of the bank that the two were sat cross legged on.

Hux sighed, wriggling his toes in his shoes. "So, what _did_ I do at the party. There's quite a bit I don't remember."

Kylo turned to face him with an unreadable expression that Hux had seen many times before.

"I'm not sure if you want to know." Came the slightly concerning response.

Hux's face hardened into worry.

"Oh, nothing that bad. I mean..." Kylo attempted to reassure, rubbing the back of his nape.

Hux shifted impatiently. "What? What is it?"

"You spent most the night with me."

Hux paused momentarily. His eyes widened, hand slapping over his mouth. "No. Don't tell me we..."

Kylo grinned. "Yep. Like _beasts_. Right in front of Rey. And Phasma. And everyone."

The redhead scowled, unsure of whether to believe Ren. He eyed him with caution.

"I'm kidding, Hux." Kylo's grin dropped as he shook his head.

"Good. I was starting to worry that we had actually done something." Hux lowered his hand to fiddle with the hem of his jumper.

Kylo momentarily looked as is he were deliberating with himself, which arose suspicion within Hux.

"What..."

"Well, we kind of made out in the kitchen. And you were... Nevermind. But then we went and uh, ran about in the woods." Kylo played with his own hair childishly, nervous laughing to hide his awkwardness.

Hux felt his blood run cold.

How dare he let himself kiss that... _manchild_. That stupid, _admittedly quite attractive, manchild._

"Oh. I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way. I'm not interested in a relationship with you. At all." Hux spoke, suspiciously advanced.

Kylo scoffed. "Jesus, I wouldn't even consider it."

"Glad were on the same page."

"Absolutely." Kylo nodded.

Hux sighed. "I get like that sometimes. When I'm drunk, obviously. I won't go into detail."

Ren shifted a little closer to the redhead, who gave him a sharp stare.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." Kylo reached his hand out to allow his knuckle to brush Hux's thigh.

Hux firmly whacked the foreign hand away, emitting a low growl. "Don't try it."

Kylo held his hands up in defense, innocently looking away and ignoring the predominant sting on the back of his hand. "Well you'll be pleased to know that Phasma was too drunk to remember seeing us in our other form. So I'm safe. For now."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing."

"I'm not going to tell her if you don't want me to."

"Yes." Kylo frowned "I know."

Hux lowered his guard, eyes following the flicker of water out of the corner of his eye.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, soaking in the peaceful scenery.

"We should get back."

A gentle sigh.

"Yeah."

Hux looked over at Kylo.

Kylo scanned the others body, before meeting his eyes.

In that moment, Hux's stomach flipped.

Not in love, not even a crush.

Hux didn't like this man one bit. He was childish and petulant and unintelligent and annoying and slightly perverse. Yet...

Ren smirked, biting his lip in recognition. "Feeling it yet, Ginge?"

Hux scoffed, forcing his sight away to rub his eyes.

"We should go."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my knowledge on natural remedies finally coming into play ayyyeeeee
> 
> thanks for reading. I literally love it so much when y'all leave kudos and comments it's a blessing x


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux having a game of Twister.  
> It's not as easy as they had thought. Or as innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS LATE IVE BEEN SO CAUGHT UP 
> 
> This is pretty rushed but it's quite long. 
> 
> Also, Hux is being a naughty, flirty boy in this.
> 
> And I swear these two must have a thing for kitchens bc for real.

" _You can smell it._

_From the very first day, you can smell it - clung to them like a leach, a hook. Only they are the bait. Only you are the fish._

_Drawn like water to the moon. Perhaps distant until time bids you company with the other. Your destiny._

_They say every of our kind has a mate, a forever partner, molded together as naturally as clay._

_They say if you close your eyes in the midst of night, in the illusion of a dream, you can Smell them, see them, touch them._

_You will know, my child. You will find your mate, not by searching, but by waiting. Just wait, my dear. Just wait."_

  
~•~•~•~•~

  
"I'm literally," Hux gritted his teeth and lowered his voice. _"So. Fucking. Hungry._ "

Phasma's sigh was more than audible, even through the muffled distortion of the phone speaker. "You just ate."

Hux groaned, loud. Dramatic. He rolled onto his belly on his bed, his face planted into the soft duck down pillow as he sulked. "Earlier, Kylo said that when I wake up, I'm going to want to do the nasty. I don't want to do the nasty. I want bread. I want soup. I want-"

Phasma coughed a laugh. " _Do the nasty_? What are you, twelve?"

She giggled at Hux's mumble of sulky, incoherently words that were drowned out by the pillow beneath his face.

"Just embrace it Huxy. Do the nasty if you gotta."

Hux was silent.

"I don't know if you can feel my disgust radiating through the phone or not, but it's coming in thick and fast." Came his response, his voice laced in utter disbelief at such a vile suggestion.

"When was the last time you, you know, got some."

"Got some what, fucking ice cream?"

"Scored some D, you know."

"D? As in..."

"Yes, Hux."

The redhead deliberated for a moment. He rested his head more upright on his pillow, legs up in the air and swaying absent mindedly. "Uhhh..."

"When Shakespeare roamed the earth? The ice age? Maybe even prehistoric times?"

"No, Phasma. It's none of your business anyway."

Phasma rolled her eyes, conscious that Hux couldn't see. "Alright, alright. My bad. You will be in tomorrow though? No science, so you've not got to tackle Ren."

"Ren? Kylo Ren?"

"Who else?"

"No, I was just confused as to why you said Ren and not Kylo."

Phasma shrugged. "I call you Hux, don't I, as opposed to your real name."

"Everyone calls me that. They have to. It's more than just a personal preference." Hux stated firmly.

"Guess so." Phasma agreed. "He's Ren on my phone, it kinda just stuck."

Hux paused briefly. "Why do you have his number?"

"He's a useful contact."

The redhead decided not to question Phasma any further, instead asked, "Send it to me. You know, just in case I need it."

"Sure. Gotta go now. It's almost eleven and your bitch needs her beauty sleep."

"Can't argue. Goodnight Phasma."

"Catch ya, stinker."

With that, Hux hung up.

He placed his phone down on his bedside table before finally shifting upwards on his bed, swinging his legs over and hoisting one up on the other, beginning to peel a sock off before he got a text.

He leaned over, peering at the screen. Phasma had sent a number.

He wasn't slow to open his phone and paste the number into his contacts.

He paused thoughtfully. Maybe he should send Kylo a text, just so that he knows Hux has his number.

Fluently, Hux tapped in a:

' _Hello. This is Hux. I obtained your number from Phasma, whom informed me that having your number would prove valuable in a later situation that may require your limited know-how. On top of that, I may need guidance on the events of my upcoming troubles that were ever so kindly arisen by yourself.'_

He nodded contently, sending his text before continuing to strip into his pajamas.

It took little more than twenty seconds for Kylo's response, and Hux had folded his shirt and placed it next to his other clothes next to his bed, before glancing at his phone and scooping it up in his hand.

' _oh sup babe_ '

Hux frowned at Kylo's very, very limited response, and chose to ignore it, continuing his usual bed time routine.

A buzz.

' _UNKNOWN NUMBER has set your name to:_  
 _ginger daddy;;))'_

Hux outwardly sneered unapprovingly.

' _Excuse me?'_

A short wait before:

' _oh soz'_  
 _'UNKNOWN NUMBER has set your name to:_  
 _ginger twink;;))'_

Admittedly, that had made Hux flash an embarrassing shade of pink.

' _You set UNKNOWN NUMBER's name to:_  
 _Ren.'_

He was anxious for any response, especially seeing as this one took a little longer.

' _pretty hot_  
 _it ain't papi or anything but it'll do I guess'_

At this point, Hux had decided that talking to Kylo was seemingly useless, as he sent a quick:

_'I shan't be calling anyone that. Ever. Good night, Ren.'_

To say the redhead didn't expect Kylo to have the last word would've been a lie.

' _would be better with u ;) but k night'_

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hux awoke, his body pulsating.

His frame shook, almost so much so that beads of sweat nearly rolled wildly around his torso.

His back was wet, stuck to the cotton sheets below him like a second skin as he propped himself upward.

He bit his lip nervously, still in a hazy state of sleep as he ran a hand through his now oily-with-sweat hair, catching loops as his fingers combed through the copper strands that run ransom over his forehead, sticking up from his scalp.

It was fairly justified that Hux certainly needed a shower, as his legs slid wetly onto the ground with a thump before he glanced over at his phone.

Hux was late. Hux was very late.

He'd also received two texts from Phasma, and four from Kylo.

Phasma's read:

' _Whaddup you weren't at English before me I win.'_

_'Where you at??'_

Hux, a little more reluctantly, opened Kylo's:

' _morn how u feelin'_

_'I bet u feel like hell'_

_'cant smell u u in yet????"_

_'phas invited me to hers tnite we playin twister with poe n finn and u better b coming ginge'_

Hux had found himself torn between his hygiene or his education. He could skip English, have a shower, then talk to Ren at some point about Phasma's. Or, he could get changed as soon as possible, come into English half way though the lesson and look like a shambles.

The shower sounded like the better of the two.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

  
"I literally cannot believe you missed English this morning. Unbelievable. Shocking." Phasma stated dramatically before she nudged Hux's shoulder, heading down the school corridor as the bell chimed the end of the day.

Hux was not prepared to admit that this had been one of the hardest school days he'd experienced, in more ways than one.

Even as we walked down the corridor, he allowed his messenger bag to drapes over the front of his body, rather than the side. When Phasma had exchanged a questionable glance, Hux furrowed his brow as if he wasn't doing anything out if the ordinary.

He knew Phasma would eventually suss it out. Eventually. She wasn't the most observant of people.

"Have you seen Kylo today?" Hux asked, his pace becoming slower, as Phasma was looking down at her phone screen, texting carefully.

"No, I'm texting him now. He said something about not coming in because he didn't wanna make your situation worse. He was in for first lesson though."

Hux threw a suspicious look.

"I do know you're in season. Ren told me." Phasma stated.

So she did know. Thanks to Kylo.

"Oh. Right." Hux's eye line shied away from Phasma's face.

"You still coming over? At least if you pop one at mine only we will laugh at you." Phasma admitted bluntly.

Hux's face went ridged. "Wonderful. Yes, I'll come. I've got nothing better to do."

Of course Hux had better things to do. He just wanted to talk to Kylo. See him. Smell him. Touch him again.

The redhead's face flared, feeling a familiar rush of excitement roll over his body. He shook his head vigorously. This wasn't him, this was his season. His inner wolf. Yes. Not him.

Phasma asked a concerned, "Hux are you alright?"

"Yes, yes. I'm okay. It's just a little warm in here." He lied.

"You're wearing two jumpers and a thermal shirt. I'm not surprised."

Then Hux's phone hummed in his bag. He bit his lip.

A nice unwanted vibration right against his crotch. Nice.

He rummaged through his bag and grabbed his phone hard, as if punishing it for daring to go off.

The fact that it was Kylo who had texted him hadn't helped in the slightest.

' _tell phas im at her house i woulda text her but i wannid to annoy u lol'_

Hux sighed deeply through his nose, before turning his screen to Phasma's face.

She nodded. "Yeah I know. He texted me already."

_Piece of shit._

"He's got Poe and Finn with him. Caught a lift in the Dameron-machine. C'mon, we better hurry. The door's locked and I don't want to keep them waiting in the cold."

With that, the two pushed open the doors of the main entrance and made a beeline for the carpark.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Once they'd arrived, Phasma honked her horn to state her arrival before poorly parking half on double yellows and shrugging, saying that "There's a fifty-fifty chance I'll get a ticket. Rather get a ticket than park next to _Roy_."

Now, Hux didn't know who Roy was. Whenever he'd ask, Phasma would go on a tangent about how he was a reckless driver, and how he had twins that kicked her one and only garden gnome that sat outside her door on the path because she didn't actually have a garden.

The amount of time Hux had nearly fallen over that pissing gnome and broken his neck, it was a blessing that the stupid thing was gone.

"This glace is gno place for gnomes."

"You say that _every_ time and it's still not funny."

The two clambered out the car, Hux closing his door sensibly, and Phasma giving it a firm push.

In Finn's hand was a seemingly immaculate Twister. Next to Finn was a buzzing with excitement Poe, who's fists were clenched with the thrill of a challenge.

Then there was Kylo. He'd previously been scaring at his feet disengagingly when they had first pulled up, but upon Hux leaving the car, his head had perked upwards, eyes meeting Hux's.

Phasma stomped her way to the front door, keys in hand.

Hux responded to a series of hello's before turning to Kylo, who was a few steps away from the other two.

And lord above did he smell good.

"Hey, Ginge. How you holding up?" He greeted casually, but Hux had notice him become a little more tense, a little more fidgety.

"Quite poorly. This is torture, my senses are all over the place. I don't know what I want, or how I feel."

Well, Hux certainly knew what he wanted in this exact moment.

Kylo nodded. "Right. Yeah, I get you."

Hux's turned his head to the door, watching Poe and Finn head into Phasma's house. He turned to Kylo.

"You first, Ginge."

Hux rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door, stepping in.

  
~•~•~•~•~•~•

  
It hadn't taken long until the five had found themselves assembled in a circle around a Twister mat, assortments of alcoholic drinks and snacks littered behind them.

Phasma positioned herself next to Hux, who, despite his nagging attempts, had not been granted permission to spin the dial. Instead, he had to actually join in this time around. Phasma had even suggested that he'd go first.

  
Kylo, since arrival, had been oddly quiet. He positioned himself a reasonable distance from Hux, but would often catch his eye, causing the two's eyes to deflect.

"Everyone ready?" Phasma called, her finger pressed to the dial as she span.

"Hux, right foot red."

Hux did as he was told. It seemed easy enough.

"Poe, right hand green."

He did so.

"Kylo, left foot blue."

Ren headed to a blue circle, pressing his foot to one, a little too close to Hux.

He brushed it off, Kylo would move as the game played on.

  
Time went by, and Phasma had continued. Poe and Finn had found their legs tangled over one and other, Finn's limbs shaking, his teeth gritted.

"If you fall..." Poe warned, knowing his composure wouldn't remain stable if his boyfriend were to squash him into the mat.

Finn gave a desperate look towards Poe, almost apologetic, before his limbs toppled, falling over Poe.

"That's not fair! Phasma, he made me fall!"

Phasma laughed hysterically, her finger poised at the two. "You loose! Only Ren and the ginger ninja left in the ring!"

Speaking of which -  
Hux had managed to keep his position on right foot red, but was now on left foot yellow too. His right hand was also red, two circles up from his foot. His belly pointed into the air as his left hand desperately reached for green.

Kylo was far too close for comfort, his left leg between Hux's when he was called a left foot blue, his right leg under Hux's left, resting on a green. Both his hands had been called for yellows.

Hux watched Kylo like a hawk, his chest heaving, eyes dancing with competition. Ren didn't look as if he was about to give up either, his wobbling top half being held steady by his legs.

On occasion, Kylo's knee would brush Hux's thigh, making him sigh quietly. Hux cursed his heightened senses and hoped to god that Kylo's didn't hear.

Phasma span the dial.

"Kylo, right hand red."

The redhead paused for a moment, as did Kylo.

Right hand red. That would place Kylo's hand over Hux's head.

Ren shifted his hand, clumsily thumping it over Hux's head to rest one above the others hand.

Clearly, Kylo hadn't given it a second thought, as his hair fell over his face, also brushing Hux's cheek.

Kylo was positioned directly over him, his leg between Hux's, body barely centimeters from the other.

Hux held his breath and caught Kylo's eye.

The taller of the two's body began to quiver, the weight of himself almost proving too heavy.

"Hux look at you. Finally getting some dick." Poe mocked over a cat call from Phasma.

Hux's face flushed, turning his head to sneer at the two.

He stopped when he heard a breathy laugh above him, his skin warming from the limited distance.

Then, the familiar smell.

Hux's heart stammered, his breath quickening. Kylo smelt good. Very good.

He was so close. So warm.

"Phasma, spin the dial."

But she was busy talking with Poe, glancing down at his phone at something, and did nothing but raise a dismissive hand with a, "Yeah just a sec."

When Hux's eyeline had met Kylo's once more, his eyes had began to bleed with amber.

"Damn it Hux." Kylo whispered.

"Kylo if you just fall-"

"I'm not giving into you."

"It's just Twister- _Hah_!"

Hux yelped in a stage whisper, as Kylo lowered his body against the redhead's steadily.

Hux counteracted Kylo, pushing upwards in order to maintain his stable position.

Kylo smirked evilly.

Desperate for a solution, he shot a look over at Finn, who also deemed preoccupied with whatever Phasma and Poe were doing.

"Phasma, really, _please_. Let's finish the-"

"Yeah alright, one sec."

He was heating up. Kylo was heating up. His chest pressed against the others in a bid to stay balanced.

As Ren shifted a little, Hux felt the other's crotch press against his thigh with a barely audible grunt.

The redhead's eyes widened upon realisation, his pupils dilated, his lip caught between his teeth.

Kylo was hard.

Hux doubted that it was purposeful, but nonetheless, he felt it, rigid against his jeans, through the fabric.

Before he could prepare himself, Kylo's arms gave out, followed by his legs. He ended up in a mound atop of Hux, body pinned against the one below him.

In this act, Hux had also toppled, his legs slipping outward into a spread, Kylo landing clumsily between them.

This had finally bought the attention of the other's back to them. Phasma, of course, howled in excitement at the two of them falling down, Poe whistling some crude joke about their position, Finn giggling innocently.

Kylo scrambled upwards, his eyes returned rapidly back to their usual deep brown. He jumped to his feet, his back to Poe and Finn and Phasma.

Hux could see Ren's tented jeans from profile, watched as he subtly pulled his (luckily) long shirt down his body, and turned back around once he'd hidden any evidence.

Luckily, the others hadn't suspected anything more than a harmless game.

Hux pushed himself upward to sit cross legged in the mat.

"I'm gonna go and grab another drink. Anyone want one?" Kylo said, his voice wavering, low and thick as he swallowed.

Phasma nodded as Ren began to make his way, her two friends agreeing for another.

"Maybe Hux should come too. Help me bring them out."

Hux's tongue brushed over his front teeth within his lips. He'd be more than happy to do so.

He too jumped up, following where Kylo had previously been walking, heading for the kitchen.

He opened the door before quietly closing it behind his back.

Hux turned back towards the kitchen before being pushed back against the door.

Kylo was swift to grab Hux's skinny wrists in one hand and pin them above his head, his other hand snaking around Hux's waist, pulling the redhead's hips against his own.

Kylo's legs were at shoulder width, strong and steady against Hux's body.

"You were practically _begging_ for it. Like a bitch." Kylo's lips hovered by Hux's ear, his words seasoned with a low, predatory tone.

"I didn't- I didn't even say anything." Hux attempted to claim innocence.

Kylo growled softly, his hips bucking into Hux's, who whimpered at the contact.

"You smell fucking delicious." Ren's teeth grazed against Hux's cheekbone, feather light.

The redhead shivered, his knees becoming weak.

Arousal pulsated from Kylo. Arousal with a flicker of anger. Frustration.

Hux held his breath, yanked his arms from Kylo's grip and span on his heel, hands grasping Kylo's shirt.

Grabbing a fistful of Kylo's hair, Hux yanked his head downwards a little, just enough of him to whisper: "If you want me you'll have to fucking prove it."

Ren growled at this, excitement alive within his body, giving him the will to shove Hux's body hard against the sink before slamming his hips against the other.

Hux groaned in response, as gasp falling from his lips as he pressed his hands to Kylo's lower stomach, his fingers working slyly to sneak under the fabric.

Ren's hand grabbed Hux's jaw, smirking a toothy grin before he tightened his grip and pressed his mouth to Hux's.

Hux wasn't interested in anything slow and passionate, pressing his tongue against Ren's in a way that made his stomach flip.

"You actually gonna touch my cock this time?" Kylo teased between the wet slapping of a messy, angry kiss.

Hux huffed a laugh, his fingers dancing along the waistline of Kylo's jeans. "I'm not sure what was stopping me last time."

  
Meanwhile, Poe shot a questioning look at Phasma, who mirrored it at the noise of a rather loud thump.

"Are they fighting?" Finn asked, watching Phasma's expression remain the same.

"I- I... I guess so."

Poe bit his lip. "Either that or..."

"No. Surely not."

"Not _Hux_. Not with _Kylo_."

"... I mean, should I go see if they're okay?"

The three shared an unknowing look.

Phasma nodded. "Yeah. Go and see, Poe."

He got up slowly, looking at back the others fleetingly.

 

Hux's hands brushed down Kylo's stomach, to his thighs. His hands continued to lower, his body slowly following.

Kylo widened his eyes. "No way are you.."

Hux dropped to his knees, a smirk plastering his face as he watched Kylo's shocked reaction.

"Hux, we're in Phasma's kitchen. Anyone could walk in."

The redhead dawned a little nearer, before pressing his lips to Kylo's clothed crotch, eyes watching upward at the other, half lidded and heavy.

Ren sighed in disbelief. "Hux, _really_."

He flickered his eyes shut, slowly, teasingly pressing his tongue against the fabric.

Ren bucked his hips forward, emitting a noise a little too high to be proud of, as he slipped his slender fingers through the silky copper hair of Hux's head.

Hux parted his lips, and began to mouthe at Kylo's bulge, his breath warm, tongue wet, his soft groan sending a vibration along Kylo's already terribly hard erection.

The two's head's jolted towards the door as a stern knock to the door disturbed their mindset. Yet, Hux didn't rise to his feet, and Kylo's hand did not leave Hux's hair.

Then, the familiar voice of Poe. "Everything alright in there guys? I heard some noises."

The two shared a panicked look.

Kylo decided to take this one.

"Uh yeah, Hux is uh... He's uh..." he looked back down at Hux, his eyes wide.

" _About to suck your dick_." he whispered seductively, his lip catching between his teeth, satisfied as he felt Kylo twitch against his chin.

Ren furrowed a brow at Hux's unhelpful comment.

"He had a panic attack. I could see one coming so I took him in here. He needs some quiet. Some time alone." Ren nodded down at Hux, who watched humorously.

Poe sighed. "Well, we've gotta go now, and you're coming with. So make sure you're out soon because we're getting ready to head back."

Kylo's face hardened.

"You've got to be... Okay, okay. I'll be out."

Finally, Hux sighed, rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Text me later, Ren. Being in season is driving me insane. I need help." Hux stated, reaching for a strand of Kylo's hair to tug playfully.

Kylo smirked. "I'm always down. Season or not."

Hux scoffed, letting go and shoving the other away. "Go away, you twat. Before I change my mind."

"Oh you won't." Kylo winked as he slid through the kitchen door, greeting Poe.

  
It had taken a good few minutes for them all to clear off, and Hux took the sound of Phasma bidding farewell to her friends as his queue to come out the kitchen.

When he did, Phasma watched him expectingly.

"So, you and Kylo, hey?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There u have it folkies. 
> 
> Our gay boys have exchanged numbers, that could be some fun in a future chapter ;)
> 
> I THRIVE off comments, kudos, the sort. Be sure to drop em :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, the first chapter. Not a lot happened, but I'm midway through writing the next chapter, and a lot more happens in that one, so if you liked it, bare with and you shall be presented with more! 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


End file.
